


it's hard being a guard

by sammys_lover



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Comfort, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Horror, Lemon, Masochism, Masturbation, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, THE PREVIOUS TAG IS VINCENTS, Vaginal Sex, fnaf x reader - Freeform, friends to lovers sort of deal, fritz smith/reader - Freeform, jeremy fitzgerald/reader - Freeform, phone guy (scott)/reader, purple guy fnaf/reader, purple guy/reader - Freeform, the guards (five nights at freddy's)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you've gotten a job working at the "lovely" freddy fazbear's pizza. it's dark, it's dangerous, and you're constantly having to fight for your life.</p><p>but you're not alone.</p><p>you're partnered up with your favorite guard, and as you work together, a relationship blooms.</p><p>******</p><p>I've started with Jeremy (bc he's such an adorable muffin) but if you want another guard just comment below who's story you want written next!</p><p>FINISHED/IN PROGRESS;</p><p>•Jeremy  fitzgerald x reader - starts at chapter 1. Ends at 8.<br/>•Vincent (purple guy) x reader - starts at chepter 9. ending is pending.</p><p>PENDING;</p><p>phone guy (scott) x reader</p><p>mike Schmidt x reader</p><p>fritz smith x reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. night one

you walked up to a creepy little building that went by the name of freddy fazbear's pizza. you entered through the back just as the moon dissapeared behind a cloud.

the door shut behind you with lound clang, making you jump and whip around. oh hell, no. you're not doing this.  
turning for the door handle and pulling as hard as you could, you found that it was jammed...or locked or something.

checking your watch, you realized just how late it really was.

midnight.

you began wondering what the hell you were thinking, taking the night shift...oh god, you were mentally banging your head against a brick wall.

repeatedly.

after some wandering you found the stage, feeling as if toy bonnie, chica, and freddy were watching you with their dead eyes. you swallowed hard, and moved on.

next, you found what looked to be just a large hall. to your right were two doors, what laid behind them you were unsure...and you didn't want to find out.

you continued walking until you found the office, dimly lit, eerie, and without any doors.

this is just gonna be fan-fucking-tastic.

the second office chair was facing away from you, as if someone was sitting there.

"hello?" you said, reaching to turn the chiar.

it spun around, revealing a man wearing a freddy fazbear head.

you screamed, punching the thing in the nose, elicting a scream from it as well.

"p-please, d-d-don't hurt me!"

you let out a breath of relief. "I thought you were a freaking animatronic! god..." you cried, placing your hand over your heart as he took off the head.

hey, this guy was kinda cute.

he had brown hair that covered his eyes, and a pointed nose. he was biting his lip, and looking up at you. you could see the faintest glimmer of green through the brown strands.

"h-hi..I'm Jeremy Fitzgerald."

he extended his hand to you.

you took it. "hiya, I'm (Y/N) (L/N)...sorry I punched you in the..." you gestured to the empty head. "..nose?"

he let out a tiny laugh.

"it's a-alright."

you released each other's hands.

"so," you said, taking a seat in the office chair next to him. "this shoud be pretty easy, right? just watchin' 'em until daylight."

he looked at you, his mouth agape.

"you mean you d-don't know?"

"don't know what?"

just then, you heard a clanging in the vent on the left.

Jeremy grabbed your arm and threw the empty freddy head over both of you. before you could say a word, the lights went out, and toy chica appeared in front of the two of you.

you were about to scream, and Jeremy could see it on your face. he clamped his hand down over your mouth, and the two of you held your breath until chica left the room. Jeremy pulled off the head and set it in your lap, figuring you would want it. "I-I so sorry I did t-that...p-placing my h-hand over your mouth. b-but we have to be q-quiet when that happens."

you didn't say anything.

"y-you've been tricked, Y/N. I'm s-sorry. these animatronics m-move at night, a-and they try to..." he took a breath as he rapidly turned the flashlight he was holding on and off until foxy went away. "f-forcefully stuff you into a suit..."

you stared blankly.

"we...we've gotta get out of here...oh god, Jeremy. we've gotta get out!"

he turned and wound something up. it sounded like a...music box.

"we can't."

"why not?"

"t-they'll kill us if we try to l-leave now."

you nodded, shocked, but understanding.

"here," he said, handing you the flashlight. "y-you look in the vents and down the hall, a-and I'll l-look in the cams. okay?"

you nodded, shining the light down the hall.

"flash f-foxy when he appears, and l-let me know when you can see one in the v-vents."

"alright."

****

you were mortified by the time six am rolled around.

Jeremy walked you out to your car, patting you on the back as you hopped inside.

"w-will you be back t-tomorrow? it's okay if you d-don't come back."

you shook your head. "don't worry, Jeremy," you said quietly. "I'm not ditching you."

he smiled a little. "t-thanks."

and with that, you drove home.


	2. you can trust me

you hadn't expected things to go so well the past couple weeks you began working there.

sure, you'd been scared stiff, but hey, that was like, two weeks ago...you were fine now. sure, there'd been some close calls, some blood here and there, and a few fractures, but hey...that's just normal wear and tear.

Jeremy had taught you the basics in defending yourself against these...things. so far, you'd counted ten. he'd taught you that what you called "flashing" foxy made him go back to the back room, and how to keep balloon boy out by putting on the mask. (which you learned also kept the old and toy animatronics out.) it was a shame it didn't work on foxy or the marionette.

you knew you'd be fine as long as you had Jeremy by your side. the two of you had bonded a ton over the past couple weeks and were practically best friends. all you were missing were the tacky necklaces.

Ah, jeremy. You admit, you had a little crush on him. But you were sure he didn't feel the same. Plus, if it didn't work our, how awkward would it be to have to work with him every night? Pushing the thought of just how adorable your "little" crush was to the back of your mind, you focused on driving to work.

***  
it was the beginning of week three for you, and Jeremy was waiting outside when you pulled up. he'd made a habit of it, because you were always there in just the nick of time, and often had to walk through the restaurant as soon as the animatronics started walking around.

"how's little dipper?" he asked as he opened the door for the both of you.

"he's good...he got into the Cheetos again." you laughed. Dipper's the name of your baby ferret...and the main reason why you're late almost every day.

Jeremy laughed too."heh...hey, Y-Y/N?" he murmured as the two of you entered the office, sitting down and waiting for the clock to strike twelve.

"yeah?" you asked, turning to face him.

"w-we're friends...r-right?"

you nodded.

he blushed a little. "o-okay...you'd keep a secret if I t-told you one, wouldn't you?"

"yes, of course. you can trust me with anything, Jeremy." you assured him, placing you hand on his shoulder for a brief moment before turning to look at the monitor as both your wristwatches beeped twelve.

Jeremy cleared his throat nervously, putting you both under the freddy head as old bonnie entered the room.

After he was gone, jeremy spoke. 

"M-my friend mike h-he thinks there's something else going on here." 

After flashing foxy, you turned to him.

"What'd ya mean?"

"I-i mean, he thinks-" 

He was cut off by a loud screech, followed by old chica tackling you.

"Y/N!" Jeremy screamed, attempting to fight her off.

Chica bit your arm, sinking her teeth into your flesh, making you scream. You punched her in the jaw, and she let go, your blood staining your shirt.

She was about to bite your face when jeremy kicked her in the head, knocking her off you. She gave an angry squack and crawled into the blackness of the vent.

Jeremy grabbed your hand and helped you up, inhaling sharply when he saw the extent of you injury.

"Y/N, Y-you're bleeding!" 

You chuckled a bit, tearing the sleeve off of your white overshirt and wrapping it around the bite. "Thanks, captain obvious."

He huffed out a laugh.

***

Glancing at the clock, you noticed it was just about time to leave. 

Jeremy hurt his foot, and was walking with a slight limp, though he pretended he was fine. Before walking you to your car, he stopped on the back stoop and gestured for you to sit, too. He, unlike you, was actually prepared for cuts and bites and...other injuries you'd rather not think about.

you took off your make shift bandage, and held your arm up to him. This wasn't exactly the first time he'd patched you up.

"You were-" you winced, "saying?"

"W-what? Oh, yeah. Erm, i was saying that mike thinks something really bad happened in the original restaurant. H-he thinks an investigation of some sort w-was covered up."

You nodded as he finished putting actual bandages on your wound. 

"What kind of investigation?"

"M-murder."

You looked at him with wide eyes.

"You think those things are haunted?"

He blushed. "I'm s-sorry...it was s-stupid."

You shook your head. "No, j...i think it's well within the realm of possibilities."

you both stood, and he walked you to your car.

"You sure your foot's alright?" You asked, starting the engine.

He nodded. "I-it's fine."

"Alright..well, get home safe, j."

He yawned. "You, too." He smiled and waved before walking (limping) over to his car.


	3. i'll be your rock

It wad the 13th of the next month, and this...oh, this was beyond horrific.

it'd been a routine night so far, and you were on music box duty. it'd been a long night of doging bite after bite, scratch after scratch.

you'd looked up at him, wondering what his eyes looked like behind his bangs. You'd thought countless times about pushing them back and just staring, not saying anything...just admiring.

you'd gotten lost in watching him. in watching the way he moved. about how his nimble fingers moved from key to key as he checked each camera. he just...oh, the way those fingers moved.

you'd heard the last twinkly notes that signaled the music box's end.

shit.

you'd attempted to rewind it, but was too late.

the horrifying version of "pop goes the weasel" began ringing in your ears, and something jumped forward and clamped onto your face.

you screamed and clawed at the marionette, who was biting just above your eye. jeremy'd sprung into action, ripping the thing off your face and hitting it against the corner of the desk, screaming the whole time. he then threw it into the hall once it went limp.

you were now bleeding profusely, blood running down your cheek and all over your eye lashes.

the two of you were gasping, and you had tears in your eyes. Jeremy was about to say something when you threw the mask over both of your heads, and waited as five different animatronics entered the office almost simultaneously. 

the tears were flowing now, silent and mixed with blood. Jeremy wiped away your blood and tears, cupping your face, and pressing his forehead to yours.

"it's all going to be okay," he whispered over and over again. so quietly you almost didn't hear him. "it's all going to be okay."

***  
when the lights came back on, you'd stopped crying, and you had almost stopped bleeding.

you sat there staring blankly, not letting go of Jeremy.

the two of you finished the shift in silence, and then the clock chimed six.

your arms were around Jeremy's torso, and your face was against his back, much like a scared child.

not wanting to part just yet, you let go and walked beside him.

"hey, jer?"

"yeah?"

"do you wanna go and grab some breakfast or something real quick?"

he shook his head and blushed.

"y-you wanna go eat with me? like a...a d-date or something?"

now you were blushing too.

"I...I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go into weird territory or anything..."

you were looking at the ground now, blushing madly.

"n-n-no! I um, I-I'd like t-that. a-a lot."

you looked up to see him smiling.

"okay, then."

you smiled too.

****  
oh, what a sight the two of you were when you walked into the diner.

bloody, scratched up arms and faces, messy hair, tired eyes, and dirty clothes.

the two of you talked over pancakes and orange juice until the sun began to rise.

the two of you decided to split the check, then went out to your cars, which were parked right next to each other.

"i'll see you tomorrow, then...partner." you said, punching his shouder lightly.

"you'd better, p-partner." he said, punching back.

the two of you lived on separate sides of town, but drove together until you parted.

oh god, you'd fallen for him big time.

you knew this couldn't end well. he might like you back...but you were probably just dreaming. you probably just made things awkward by inviting him to breakfast. he'd probably never like you back In a million years.

boy, you'd never been more wrong.


	4. my other half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please just bear with me, the story's moving forward, and the lemons will come soon, i promise!
> 
> ***BADASS ALERT. YOU'RE A BADASS***

it'd been a week since you'd last seen jeremy. the resturaunt had been closed down due to the persuit of an investigation, phone guy had told you. (you always forgot his name, no matter how many times he repeated it through the static, you could never quite catch it. so you nick-named him phone guy.)

maybe jeremy and mike were right about the murders. no, these...disappearances. there was no way four children were dead. there was no way they were still in the building.

there was no way they were haunting the animatronics.  
pushing those thoughts out of your mind, you rolled back over in your bed, getting back to catching up on some  
much neaded sleep.

what felt like two minutes later, your phone rang.

drowsy and confused, you sat up and clicked on the bedside lamp. "hello?" you muttered, rubbing your eyes and checking the time on your alarm clock. it was 12:05

"Y/N!"

you were wide wake now, the fear in his voice pulling you from your tired state.

"j-jeremy? what's wrong?" you asked as you stepped out of bed, putting on your slippers and clicking on the main  
lights.

"i-i-i've made a terrible m-mistake!"

"j, where are you?"

"i-i-i-i'm at freddy's. quick, Y/N! get here as soon as you-"

you heard a scream, then the line went dead.

in your horror, you managed to push through and grab your car keys, along with a metal baseball bat and ran through your apartment and to your car.  
****  
arriving at the eeirily quiet building, you grabbed your bat and readied yourself.

you kicked the back door in, and made your way through to one of the party rooms. 

"Jeremy!" you called.

no answer.

you heard squeaking, laughter, music, and clanging.

it was coming from the office.

running out into the hall, you stood there in your fuzzy pink slippers, shorts, and oversized t-shirt, holding a bat,  
feeling braver than ever.

you could see a few of them, surrounding a bloody jeremy, whom was tied to a chair. You raised your bat as they turned. 

"bring it on, freddy fucknuts!" you screamed as they charged.

You charged as well, screaming.

First, freddy jumped towards you, but you smashed his head open with the bat, sending him across the room and into one of the party rooms. 

As he flew, mangle decended from above and punched you in he lip, busting it. You hit her with your bat, cracking her remaining eye.

Next, older bonnie ran forward, flanked by toy chica on his left. You hit chica first, sending her flying right into old bonnie.

The rest of the animatronics stared at you in horror as you stood there and wiped the blood from your lip.

"Who's next?" You growled, readying yourself to attack again.

They scrambled into the vents and other rooms.

You stood panting, frozen for a minute, then ran towards jeremy.

"T-t-that was amazing." He wheezed, bright red blood staining his lips, and runnjng down his chin.

You untied him, getting red all over your hands. He had a large gash on his chest that made you feel sick when You looked at it.

"Jeremy...oh, god..." you swallowed hard. "We've gotta get you to a hospital." 

He coughed and fell against you, more blood coming up. 

You cupped his face, finally pushing his bangs away to reveal the most beautiful green eyes you'd ever seen. You then helped him stand.

He leaned heavily against you, limping as you quickly made your way through the building and out the back door.

You had to practically drag him to your car, and when you did, you hopped in and peeled out of the parking lot faster then ever before.

"Y/N..." he coughed, his hands over his wounds.

you sped up, close to the emergency room now. "I'm right here, j. Just stay awake, okay?

He coughed, spewing blood. "I need to...to t-tell you something."

"Jer, please don't talk like you're gonna die."

He smiled weekly, his head turned towards you.

"I l-like you, Y/N...a lot."

You sped up, turning onto another street, where you see the hospital.

"I like the way you l-laugh..."

You saw his eyelids begin to droop.

"Jer!"

"The way you make me feel..." another wet cough. "Feel confident...safe." You could see the enterence now.

"How s-smart you are...how...you're my..."

His eyes were almost completely closed.

"...my other half..."

His eyes were shut completely, and you ran inside the enterence, tears making your vision blurry. 

You screamed for help, and in a bright blur, doctors and nurses came runing out to help him, then he was being wheeled in on a crash cart.

You watched his face, and held his hand until they wheeled him into surgery.

Then you blacked out.

************

you awake in a hospital room, propped up in a plastic chair next to an unconscious Jeremy. early morning light began to flood the room through the cracks of the undrawn blinds.

the heart moniter beeped idly in the background as you gazed upon his beaten and bloodied figure...all hooked up to tubes and...and...

your eyes well up, and you sniffle slightly. no. no crying. he's not out of the woods yet. and when he is...then you can break down.

you hear him groan quietly, and grab his hand.

"y-Y/N?" he croaks, his eyes opening a crack.

"yeah, j. I'm right here." you say quietly as he squeezes your hand.

"what time is it?"

you check your wrist watch, ruined by the blood. it stopped at 1:16, when you untied and rescued Jeremy.

"I don't know." you whispered, his eyes opening a little more.

he swallowed dryly, and you gave him water.

"thanks...you were amazing, Y/N." he smiled at you, his green eyes shining in the early morning light, making your heart flutter.

you shook your head, blushing slightly.

"no, I.. I was just trying to save you, jer."

he smiles. 

"I meant what I said in the car, y'know," his cheeks a pink tint again. "about l-liking you?"

you smiled, squeezing his hand.

"I like you too."

gosh, it was so stupid how the two of you were acting like qa couple twelve year olds, blushing and holding hands and telling each other of your feelings.

hey, at least the nurses thought it was cute.


	5. scarring balloon boy

it'd been another month since the two of you started, erm, "dating."

Things were going magnificently, with nights working together and protecting one another, napping in the morning at each other's apartments with the occasional snuggle, and there were dates you went on every sunday.

Tonight was...different. it was a Wednesday, or as you call it, night three. You were on camera duty and jeremy was manning the flashlight and mask.

You could feel him staring at you. He rested his chin in his hand, watching you with hooded eyes.

You blushed. "What?"

He shook his head. "You're just...you're really b-beautiful."

You closed the security cams, facing him. Before you could say anything else, he continued.

"You're brilliant, and i h-hardly ever stutter around you...you just make me feel so safe.and i don't know what i would ever do without y-"

He was cut off by loud clanging on both sides of you. You discovered balloon boy in the left of you, mangle to the right, and toy chica down the hall.

you rapidly put the head over both of you, forcing you together.

"Just kiss me, you dork." You whisper/giggled.

He cupped your face as the lights flickered off, pulling you close, and softly pressing his lips to yours.

It was soft and sweet, yet the deepest kiss you'd ever experienced.

The kiss turned open mouthed, your tongues slowly swirling around one another. Jeremy tasted like peppermint tea and honey.

you heard the buzz of lights, and pulled back for a quick breath, then returned. Jeremy pulled the head off both of you, the kisses becoming softer. He finally pulled back, his forehead pressed softly against yours, the both of you panting lightly.

He lifted his head and stared you in the eyes, brushing a lock of hair from your face.

neither of you noticed poor balloon boy, standing next to the vent with a horrified look on his face before he crawled back in.

With a final quick kiss, you got back to checking the cameras, smirking slightly.

Jeremy sat frozen for a moment, then got back to checking the lights.

'Dear god, i love this man.' You thought, sneaking glances at him, as he did with you.

little do you know, he loves you too.


	6. you're all i need pt.1

Freddy's was closed down for the past week and would not be re-opening until further notice.

You had absolutely no problem with that whatsoever.

What you did first was catch up on some much needed sleep, texting jeremy ever so often.

In your snoozing, you'd not drempt. You'd been in and out of sleep all night for once, until your sleeping schedule was back on track Nd you were used to seeing the light of day again.

You'd taken up a job as a waitress until freddy's reopened. IF it Reopened.

anyways, one cozy afternoon you were sitting in your apartment, reading 'a study is scarlet', when "count on me" by Bruno mars began playing. That was jeremy's ringtone.

you picked it up, putting a ribbon in between the pages of your book and setting it on the table.

"Hey, jer-bear."

"Hi, baby."

"What's up?"

He cleared his throat on the other end. "Y-Y/N...i erm...i-i was wondering if you w-wanted to go yo dinner t-tomorrow? A-at s-seven?"

You smiled. "Yes. I would love to."

"O-okay! See you then, than."

"Alright..bye."

"Bye."

You hung up the phone, smiling and hugging the phone to your chest. Tomorrow night was gonna be it. You knew it.

you wanted him. You wanted him so badly.

you were in love with him. You really were.

you were gonna tell him.

you were going to have him.

***

You'd just gotten off your shift the next day at five-thirty, and raced home.

You were practically bouncing up and down like an excited child as you opened your apartment door. Jeremy was not telling you where you were going. A surprise, he said. 

You looked yourself up and down in the mirror, and god...you were a mess.

Your hair was in a messy bun, and your makeup was smudged. You looked tired in your mom jeans and yellow tee shirt.

Oh god, this was gonna take forever.

***

When you were FINALLY done, you looked beautiful.

You wore a light blue dress that came down to your knees with a criss-cross back, the flowy skirt flowing as you twirled.

You wore matching flats and light pink lipstick, and your eyeliner and mascara looked perfect.

You had just finished curling your hair when there was a knock at the door.

you smiled at your reflection once last time, completely satisfied.

You walked to the door and there he was.

My god, he's perfect.

He stood there in grey dress pants, a black dress shirt, and a light blue tie that matched your dress, oddly enough.

His hair was messy in an adorable way, and for once you could actually see his large beautiful eyes.

He smiled at you, blushing a little.

"W-wow, Y/N...you look...r-radiant."

"Radiant, eh?" You smiled, lacing your fingers together as the two of you walked towards the elevator.

"As the sun."

***

"Can i look now, jer?" You asked, ykur eyes shut as he drove you who knows where.

"Almost there...only a c-couple more minutes."

You could practically hear his smile as he slowly stopped the car, and shifted the gear into park. You heard his car door open, then close, then your door opened. He grabbed your hand, guiding you through...wherever you were.

You stumbled a bit, getting out of the car, but you were fine once you heard the crinkle of grass. 

You were going uphill, you knew that much. You were about to say something when jeremy came to a stop.

”okay, open your eyes."

You opened them.

The bright afternoon light shone through the leaves of the tall oak tree towering above the two of you. Underneath the leaves of the tree, was a red checkered blanket.

jeremy took a few steps ahead of you, setting down a picnic basket.

"D-do you like it?"

The sunshine highlighted his hair as the soft breeze brew through it, and his eyes shone.

My god you could have taken him right then upon that hilltop.

You stepped forward and kissed him, smiling the whole time.

"Yes...it's perfect. I love it."

He smiled too, and you both sat on the blanket.

***  
For the remainder of the daylight, the two of you watched the sunset and talked.

For a little while, the two of you just rolled down the hill together, getting grass and dirt all over yourselves.

It started when you pushed jeremy playfully, and he pretended to loose his ballence, grabbing your hand and pulling you down with him.

After a while the two of you laid winded i the bottom of the hill, lying next to each other and laughing, covered in grass and dirt with leaves in your once perfect hair.

By the time you actually got to the food, the sky was a lovely shade of pink.

he'd prepared your favorite dish, (only slightly overcooked) and, since the two of you were 20, juice boxes.

It was funny, how he listened to you. You'd casually mentioned once that your favorite drink, oddly enough, was just a grape juice box.

by the time you finished eating, the sun was almost completely set, the sky a dark purple color and the stars just staring to come out.

"Hey, Y/N?" He turned to look at you.

"Yeah?" You said, turning to stare back.

He smiled and laughed a little, biting the inside of his cheek.

"I um...i wanted to um...well, i just wanted to say that you...you're perfect. In every way, you're perfect. You um...you make me so happy and..."

He laughed nervously again.

"And i l-love you."

You blinked, soaking it all in. The smell of nature on the both of you, the leaves and little sticks in yours and his hair, watching him watching you in the twilight.

you could have cried.

"I love you too, jeremy fitzgerald."

He smiled, and pulled you in for a kiss.

***

oh my god, he loves you. That was the only thought in your head on the drive home.

You were almost there, and you wrre just building up the courage to ask him to stay instead of kissing you goodbye at the door.

He parked the car and began walking you inside.

'Okay, y/n...this is it.'

The two of you stepped into the elevator.

'You're about to ask the man of your dreams...'

The doors opened and the two of you stepped out.

'...to pretty please...'

You made your way down the hall.

'...with sugar on top...'

The two of you stopped i front of your apartment.

'...fuck me until i can't walk straight.'

Taking a breath with your keys i hand, you looked up at him.

"Do you wanna...come in?"

Jeremy blushed.

"Y-yes."

Opening the door, you blushed yourself.

You closed and locked it behind you, the turned to jeremy, who was watching you.

You took a few steps forward and kissed him gently.

He kissed you back, and you tangled you fingers in his hair.

The kissed deepened.

The two of you were making your way to the bedroom.

You stepped inside, and closed the door.


	7. you're all i need pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically the lemon, so...y'know, 15+, please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, everybody! sorry I have not been posting lately, I've just been super busy the past couple of weeks. i will, unfortunately, be posting very infrequently this summer.
> 
> in other news, I will be getting my own blog/website soon where I will be posting extended versions of stories I've already posted on here and start take requests again! :)   
> everything is still in the works but I will keep you all updated on it.
> 
> anyway, I've rambled on long enough, so please enjoy this Jeremy lemon and have a good ol' time. :3

The door softly clicked shut, not that you were really paying attention.

You and he had been thinking the same thing, you supposed. Your tongues were very sweetly intertwining before jeremy pulled back, pressing soft kisses to your jawline as he made his way downward to your neck.

The two of you moved backward slowly until the back of jeremy's knees hit the bed.

The two of you landed with you straddling him. He chuckled breathlessly, blushing harder.

fist you undid his tie, pulling it over his head and tossing it away, already long forgotten.

You unbuttoned his shirt slowly, staring him in the eyes the whole time, then opening it.

You rolled your hips experimentally, pulling a shaky gasp from him.

"Y/N!" He exclaimed, hands going to your hips. 

After that was off, you pulled the shirts off him and tossed them carelessly away. after he was shirtless the tables turned, and before you knew it, Jeremy was on top of you. you arched your back as he pulled your dress up over your head, dropping it gently on the floor. you blushed as he looked over your body, moving to kiss your neck slowly.

you were already hotter than the sun, and you knew you were a deep cherry red as his hand ran over your bra and moved to unclasp it. you arched your back again, and he fumbled with it for a minute before pulling the garment off of you.

he kneaded your left breast gently as he continued to suck at your neck, growing hard in his jeans.

your hand came down to unzip his jeans, allowing his member to spring free.

he hissed slightly, bucking his hips.

he needed you. and you needed him just as badly.

his wiggled out of his jeans and underwear so the both of you were stripped down.

"I-if you want t-t-to stop at a-any time, just l-let me know, okay?" he said softly, his hand going down to rub you through your panties.

you nod, unable to speak. out of the embarrassment of being nearly completely nude? out of pleasure? to be honest, you were not completely sure. probably a little of both.

you lost your train of thought as he slowly dipped a finger into your core. "Jeremy!" you mewled, bucking your hips slightly.

he licked his lips nervously. "g-god, Y/N you're so wet." he swirled it around, and added a second, leaving you to be deliciously stretched. he pumped in and out, curling his fingers slightly as he thrusted them inwards. he pulled him out, and slowly licked his fingers.

when he was done, he pulled your underwear down, gently setting them aside, and lining himself up.

he looked at you, and exhaled shakily, a little smile on his face.

"you r-ready?"

"yes," you squeaked, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him as he slowly pushed in.

you whimpered in pleasure against his lips, biting his lower lip, forcing a moan from his mouth.

once he was all the way in, the two of you were left there panting.

he moved slightly, afraid to hurt you.

"I'm not gonna break, jer..." you half moaned as he somehow hit your sweet spot with his tiny thrusts that were steadily increasing in speed.

tiny grunts fell from his mouth as he pistoned those slim hips faster, crawling deeper into you.

"god, j-Jeremy! faster!"

he chuckled breathlessly, panting heavily as he obediently obeyed your command.

by now he was pounding into you, and your orgasm was steadily building as the knot in your stomach tightened.

every nerve was on fire, burning with the heat of thousands upon thousands of supernovas as Jeremy pounded into you, forcing heavy moans to fall from your mouth and electric waves of pleasure to shoot straight to your core as he began hitting your sweet spot with each thrust.

all you could hear with the bed creeking, yours and Jeremy's pants and moans, and the sound of skin smacking together. all you could smell was the sweetness of his skin, and the earth in your hair.

you were so close. oh god, you were right there. right on that edge. all that existed was Jeremy. all you could focus on was him. with one last thrust and you were coming.

"y-y-Y/N!" Jeremy exclaimed as he felt your wall clenched around him, practically pulling the cum from his body as the knot in your stomach finally snapped, and you soaked him with your pleasure.

the two of you lay there, coming down from your highs, not saying a word for several minutes.

he slowly pulled out of you with a wet pop, and laid gently down on the bed beside you.

after a moment you finally spoke. "that...was..." you moaned lightly. Jeremy nodded softly in agreement.

wrapping an arm around your waist and putting a blanket over the two of you, he pulled you close, nuzzling his face in your neck, placing tiny kisses there.

you slowly drifted off to sleep like this, with Jeremy placing the softest of kisses to your tender flesh. completely satisfied.

in every way possible.


	8. the aftermath

You awoke to soft sunlight pouring through the gaps in the curtains and shining right onto your face.

groaning, you rolled over and reached for Jeremy, who was still sound asleep beside you.

you slowly moved to kiss him gently, which he slowly returned after a moment or two.

your name rolled off his tongue slowly as his eyes opened and he smiled slightly at you.

"hey." he whispered.

you giggled a reply, "hey."

"good morning..." he murmured, moving his hand to cup your cheek and pull you in for a deeper kiss.

you moaned lightly, smiling.

"what'd you wanna do today?"

"would it be rude if I s-said 'you'?"

you rolled so you were on top, kissng him again.

"no, it wouldn't" you muttered aginst his lips, smiling.

and he happily returned the kiss, threading a hand in your hair.

"i love you, Y/N. L/N."

"and I love you, Jeremy fitzgerald."

****

so, come to think of it, Freddy's never did reopen. you'd read something about foreclosure, or some sort of accident. though you could care less. you were just happy the animtronics were gone.

~  
you kept your job as a waitress, it it wasn't as bad as you thought it would be. you always got a fairly nice pay and tips from happy customers.  
~  
Jeremy found a new job too. he worked as an artist, selling his works online. (which also paid quite nicely.)  
~  
after a while, you were able to pool you savings together to afford a place.  
~  
and now here you are, living together happily, maybe even soon to be engaged.

who knows?

better check the cheesecake he's making you tonight for a ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading my first work in FNAF - Jeremy fitzgerald 
> 
> there will be more works about Jeremy after I finish setting up my new blog! i'll announce when it's finished and include a link at the beginning of my works.
> 
> now, I'm gonna get to work on the purple guy x reader chapters. hope you enjoy those as well!
> 
> thanks again, and I hope you have a lovely day. :)


	9. night 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry I've not been updating anything lately :/ I've been super busy and it looks like I won't be posting at all during summertimes. don't worry, though! i'll be back I the fall. I just decided to wor on Vincent's chapter until the farmilliar chill of fall rolls in.
> 
> so anyway, please enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT, MUST READ.
> 
> BEFORE READING ON, PLEASE GO WATCH "Jeremy's cut fnaf" by goddess of sleep ON YUOTUBE BC THAT'S WHAT I IMAGINE VINCENT SOUNDS LIKE AND ASDFGHJKL JSUT GOOOOO MY LOVELIES, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

your crappy old car pulled up into the dirty little parking lot in front of a dirty little building with a sign on the front the front that read "freddy fazbear's pizza"

turning key and turning off the engine, you sat back in your seat and sighed. you rubbed your eyes before grabbing your half empty coffee mug and exiting the vehicle.

the only reason you were still okay with locking yourself inside this creepy building overnight was because you were desperate for money, and it either this, or stripping.

you walked up the little steps to the rusty old back door, opening it slowly, the squeak p the hinges echoing against the grimy wlls covered in sludge and...other things.

you jumped as the door shut behind you, locking you in.

fuck.

you tried the handle with a shaking hand, but it didn't budge.

FUCK.

you took a deep, quivering breath and turne around to face the quite ominous hallway, dimly lit by a flickering florescent light.

you swallowed, despite your dry throat, and set off down the hall with careful steps, remaining quiet, as if you were a small animal in the den of a predator.

the hall had sort of a checkered pattern to it, and it was lined with children's drawings. you couldn't look at them for too long, they made you shudder.

your wristwatch beeped twelve, signaling that you should probably get to where you need to be.

you froze as you heard a whir of machinery in the distance, coming from deeper within the restaurant.

you whimpered slightly, grabbing a fire extinguisher before setting off again. there was what looked to be a metal door on the right side of the hallway, but it appeared to be closed.

you tapped on it lightly, and fter a few seconds, it flew open and a hand roughly pulled you inside. 

you yelped, and it whoever it was in the side with the fire extinguisher.

there was cry of pain, and you were released, stumbling backwards and nearly hitting your head on the desk.

the man was holding his side, groaning. a smirk on his face 

"what the fuck was that, new guy?" he chuckled.

you dropped the fire extinguisher, immediately standing.

"I...oh, fuck. I am so, so sorry."

he then slowly stood up straight, still holding his side. the man wore clothes identical to yours, and he was tall. like, realy tall. about...6' 2"? he had tan skin and long purple hair, that was tired back into a small ponytail. his irises were so light, and his pupils so small, that his eyes looked nearly white. his nose was hooked slightly.

he looked intimidating.

he took his hand off his side, groaning. he then shook his head, sighing quietly.

"it's fine. you've got one hell of an arm...just don't go doing it again." he extended his hand slightly.

"the name's Vincent."

you took his hand, shaking it.

"Y/N."

he then lifted your hand to his mouth, kissing the back of it lightly, his eyes not leaving yours.

you blushed, and he released you.

god dammit. this guy is going the be the death of you.

after your small exchange, he went back to moitering the cameras hurriedly.

curious, you went to look over his shoulder.

"why're you panicking? it's not like anything's gonna-"

you were cut off by rapid footsteps in the hall you ust came in from. Vincent hurriedly shut the door and seconds later, a bone chilling shriek and banging came rom the other side of it. you stood back, hand over your heart, an watched.

when the noise stopped, what you recognized as foxy the pirate, the usually loveable animatronic, came up on the other side of the window. Vincent held up his middle finger and shouted a lot of...colorful words at the thing, before it hissed and slunk it's was down the hallway into the dark showroom.

Vincent turned to you, a crooked smile on his face.

"it seems I've some explaining to do, darlin'."

************  
by the time six am rolled around, Vincent had just finished telling you the ins and outs of survival in this, what he called "kid friendly hellhole", and you were able to walk out safely. Vincent walked behind you as you both exited out the backdoor.

you stumbled down the stairs, feeling sick, and made your way towards some bushes. you leaned forward and lost the contents of your stomach.

you heard a sigh, then felt hands holding back your ponytail until you finished.

you sat there for a moment. kneeling in front of bushes covered in sick, your hair being held back by a man you'd literally just met, in front of a creepy little pizzeria with demonic animatronics.

you shuddered, spitting out some of the vile flavored spit that was left in your mouth.

"here, doll." he muttered, handing you a couple sticks of mint gum.

you quickly popped them in your mouth, covering your tongue with the minty treat.

"thanks." you muttered, standing up slowly. "and don't call me 'doll'"

"no problem, doll."

you glared at him before making your way towards both of your cars.

"you coming back for another night?" he asked as you got in your car, turning the key in the ignition.

you sighed, resting your head aginst he back of your seat.

"uhhh...I guess. yeah. I really don't have any other options. I'm only gonna work here until i find something better."

he nodded.

"welp," he said, patting the roof of your car. "i guess i'll see you tomorrow."

you nodded as well.

"oh, and Y/N?"

you looked up at him.

"bring a weapon."

you nodded again before driving off, exhausted, frightened, confused...and a little angry.

if you ever meet the manager of this awful place, he's gonna pay for leaving out the tiny detail that here was a possibility you could get killed by some possessed robots.

that son of a bitch.


	10. night of the living fred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im really sorry for the stupid title, okay? i'll change it later.

three and a half weeks later, you were still at it. and by at it, you meant animatronic ass.

your weapon of choice had been a knife, and for some reason, Vincent had been a little...too happy about that choice. after either impaling one of those things, or slicing open a hole on the wall to hide in, he'd look at you like you were...well, one of the most delicious sweets he'd ever seen.

and, to your displeasure, it actually flustered you. 

especially when he licked his lips.

oh, heaven help you.

stupid butterflies aside, the two of you were actually pretty close now. well, you enjoyed his loud curses at the animatronics and his sarcastic comments, and he enjoyed your tolerance and watching your ass as you ran to close the doors.

***

you drove up to the little building, where he sat on the back steps, smoking a cigarette.

he gave you that damned crooked smile as you got out of the car. he snuffed out the cigarette and grabbed your hand delicately, as if you were the queen of England.

he bowed slightly as he opened the door for you.

"after you, milady."

you mock curtseyed before entering. "why thank you, good sir."

the two of you laughed lightly as you trotted down the halls and ducked into the office. it was Thursday, or... night four, as you called it.

you knew there would be trouble, but you didn't know it would be like this.

****

the night started off as it usually did, with you on the cameras and him on lights and doors. but...y'know....nothing could have prepared you for this.

you'd closed to monitor at about 1:30, to be greeted by an empty suit. it was exactly like freddy, except golden, with hollow eye sockets that sent chills down your spine.

you hardly had any time to scream before it launched towards you, and you were gone.

****

you awoke inside something.

it felt warm....too warm. there was metal poking you everywhere.

you gasped as it came back to you. the animatronics forcing you inside this accursed thing. you couldn't move without setting off the springs.

"Vincent!"

you screamed, gasping for air. you had no idea what time it was. was it before 6? after? did he go home? did he think you were dead?

"Vincent, help!" you screamed again, hearing footsteps in front of the storeroom door.

"Y/N?"

he tried the handle, only to find that the door was locked.

"Vincent, please help me, there was this golden freddy suit, and it tried to kill me, and..."

you blabbered on like that for a while, tears running down your face. after only two minutes, he busted the door down with a loud bang.

he slowly, carefully, took the head off you. you'd been stuffed inside the golden freddy suit.

he wipd the tears from your cheeks and eyes, telling you to calm down.

"t-t-the animatronics...." you blubbered, worried they would burst in and get him too.

he shook his head. "it's six thirty, doll. I've been looking for you since our shift ended."

***

after getting you out of the suit, you clung to him, sobbing. 

for a second, he just stood there like he didn't know what to do. the he finally hugged you back, telling you that you were fine. 

you felt safe.

he felt awkward.

after you'd calmed down, you smacked his arm.

"don't call me 'doll'" you sniffled keeping your arms wrapped around him as the two of you walked towards the exit.

you had bruises and cuts that were no longer bleeding all over you.

he helped you back to your car, and you finally let go of him. the front of his shirt was soaked with your tears.

he leaned forward, talking to you from the window.

"get home safe, okay doll? don't get kidnapped again, it was enough trouble rescuing you the first time."

you stuck your tongue out at him playfully, an action which he mirrored, revealing a piercing.

you gave a watery laugh, nodding. "you get home okay, too."

"alright. i'll try. no promises, though."

"and sorry about your shirt...." you muttered, grabbing a tissue from the glove box and wiping your eyes.

he sighed. "it's fine...you're getting the bill for my dry cleaning, though."

and with that, you drove home.

***

it's funny though, because that bill never came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so yeah...this happened. Vincent is a masochist. I AM....
> 
>  
> 
> NOT SORRY, HAHA i'm going to hell....


	11. 10/31, 20/20/20/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kinda (very) based off of "Jeremy's cut" and if you haven't seen that video, I highly recommend it. it's "Jeremy's cut fnaf" on youtube posted by goddess of darkness

~~~a few monthes later~~~

you ran through the parking lot, you black heels clicking as you rushed up the stairs, panting and entered the office.

damn boss couldn't even give you the night off for you to enjoy your favorite holiday.

Halloween.

you ran into the office just as Vincent closed the right hand door. "what the hell, Y/N? why're you so..." he'd turned to face you, stopping mid-sentence once he saw your garb.

the costume you'd chosen this year was marvel's black widow. you had the boots, tight black suit, and even curled your hair and wore red lipstick to top it all off.

you put your hands up, a meek smile on your face.

"i know, I know, i'm sorry i'm late, vince. it's just...I got caught up in this awesome party, and I lost track of time, and...what're you staring at?"

you noticed his eyes had traveled downward to your cleavage while you spoke, his mouth open slightly.

"huh?" he said, he eyes snapping back up to yours when you crossed your arms.

you laughed a little, walking over and punching his arm a little harder that necessary. "perv." you say jokingly, manning your station at the desk with the tablet.

he scoffed, blushing a little, and turning away to face the door.

***

things got out of hand a little too quickly tonight.

foxy ran down the hall and almost got in around 12:45, 2:15, 4:00, and he's running there now, bonnie's STILL at the door, chica had been clanging in the kitchen for THREE FUCKING HOURS, and Freddy's been the right hand side door all night.

the two of you were at 3% power and It was almost six.

"come on baby, just hold on a little longer..." you muttered, tapping your foot impatiently. 

the power ran out faster that you anticipated.

Freddy's face glew in the darkness of the left door, and Vincent jumped in front of you. freddy raised his arm to strike, and you pushed your protector out of the way, and you chest was slashed open the next thing you knew.

you braced yourself for a second impact when you heard the cheery chime that signaled the end of your shifts, and you cheered. "YES!" and although you were bleeding profusely on the floor, you had a huge smile plastered on your face.

standing, you grabbed Vincent's hand and held him stand as well.

"you okay?" you asked, concerned.

he nodded, finally looking at you.

"yeah. how about you, doll....oh....y-you're bleeding."

"Y-yeah...freddy cut me with his claws." you winced, the shallow wound bleeding profusely.

you could hear little groans falling from his mouth, his eyes were glued to the river of blood slowly trailing downward. 

" alright, let's go get you...p-patched up." his cheeks were flushed pink as he sat you down in a chair.

"Okay...hey, are you okay? You're not squeamish, are you?" 

His mouth was open slightly , his eyes still on your injury. "Y-yeah...yeah...uhhm, yeah! I can't stand to be away from-" he shook his head, groaning. "I-i can't stand it!"

When he finally managed to pry his eyes away from you, you noticed his blush creeping down his neck.

He took a step forward, kneeling before you and slowly picking up some tissues off the desk and placing it to your cut.

you hissed in pain, wimpering as he dabbed to blood off.

Vincent's blush grew redder and you hissed in pain, hand flying up to cover your slash as soon as he pulled away the tissue.

he sat for a moment, and you could have sworn you heard a moan fall from his mouth.

"Anyway...where's the first aid kit?"

He was biting his lip, looking downward.

"Um...it's in the bathroom....i think." By now you were blushing too. You weren't stupid, you knew e was getting off to...something. you just couldn't put your finger on what.

he nodded, making his way out of the room to grab the pack. You bloody tissue still in hand.

***

after a few minutes, your pain had distracted you from Vincent's problem he seemed to have.

you made your way into the bathroom, where you'd forgotten he was, and walked in to see quite a sight. 

On the ground lay your tissue, all the blood wrung out.

the blood that once made it heavy now covered his hands.

he was leaning with his back against the wall, legs spread slightly. His pants were unbuttoned, and his zipper was undone.

his cock in his hands and his eyes were shut as he ran his blood caked hand up and down his shaft.

he was muttering things you couldnt quite make out. You only knew that the sounds were deep, and rough, and were going straight to your core.

his other hand was up at his mouth. He was biting his fist that was covered in your wet blood and his saliva, muffling his mutters and rough moans as his hips rocked against his hand.

The tip of his length was leaking beads of pre-cum, and you could hear the wet slapping sounds steadily growing louder.

he was pistoning those slim hips faster, and his fist fell from his mouth, growls and curses replacing it.

His pumps were getting sloppy, and you could tell he was close. 

Right before he shot his load, you finally caught a string of words.

"Fuck...nnngh...f-fuck, Y/N!"

Then he came, shooting it halfway across the bathroom.

then he finally regained hjs breath, he was so...oh god, even covered in blood -your blood- he managed to look like the sexiest man alive.

his lips were parted, a look of pure bliss on his face. He licked his bloodstained lips as he ran a hanf through his desheveled hair.

you silently backed out of the bathroom, and made your way towards the office, sitting down fight where he left you.

***  
When he reentered the room, he had the first aid kit in hand, and handed it to you. Although you'd stopped bleeding a little while ago.

"Here you go, doll."

You smiled up at him before he turned around to leave again.

standing, you lightly pulled on his ponytail.

he yelped a little and spun around to face you.

"what?"

"You got my blood on your pants." You gave him a little smirk before patting his back and making your way towards the exit.

Looking down, he noticed blood all over his crotch. He cursed, grabbing some paper towels to try to clean up.

"See ya tomorrow, vinny." You called over your shoulder before walking out the back door.

Screw halloween. That was enough of a treat for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dONT SCREW HALLOWEEN.
> 
> SCREW VINCENT.
> 
> (I THINK HE MIGHT ENJOY THAT.)


	12. confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME AGES TO UPDATE
> 
> A MILLION APPOLOGIES
> 
> BAD SHIT WAS GOING OWN IRL
> 
> I SWEAR I'LL START UPDATING THIS STORY MORE OFTEN QAQ

***  
the air around your companion changed.

he'd become quiet, withdrawn...his level of flirting was down to at least a zero. you didn't know what could be wrong, but you never would have guessed.

you'd thought he'd been embarrassed about the blood thing, or maybe he somehow found out that you'd seen him getting off to having your blood on his hands...but no.

nothing could have prepared you for this.

***

three weeks later, you'd been working together as usual, when you could have sworn you saw a flash of...something.

it was 3:30 am and nothing had happened yet. and that was always suspicious. you and Vincent had heard nothing.

not a single sound.

chica'd not made a clatter in the kitchen.

bonne'd not been around for hours now. he wasn't on the cams, or in the doorway or on the stage.

foxy hadn't moved all night long.

Freddy's been completely silent.

and you were getting REALLY paranoid.

because he kept scaring you, you'd already popped Vincent in the jaw more than once, which you knew was only gonna make your situation worse.

around four am, the two of you had completely let down your guard.

that was a huge mistake. you'd never even seen them coming.

they must have struck from behind, because one moment you were monitoring the main area and the next you were lying unconscious next to Vincent on the floor.

***

when you awoke, you were tied to a chair, you groaned, blood tricking down your forehead.

groaning, you looked around. you saw the animatronics all gathered around, lurking in the shadows.

you screamed to the top of your lungs, kicking your legs and flailing like a fucking fish.

Vincent found the sight funny, while you failed to see the humor in the situation.

he was tied to a metal chair up on stage, while you had a front row seat.

he was bleeding too, a bitter smile on his face.

one by one, the animatronics began walking out of the shadows. nd as they stepped ino the light a twinkly tune much like a music box began to play.

chica stepped forward and 'you are my sunshine' played.

bonnie's was 'mary had a little lamb'

foxy's was 'twinkle twinle little star'

the notes all played their own songs out of sync with the others, and by the time freddy stepped forward, the notes were shill and ominous, loud and bone chilling.

you couldn't tell what song played as freddy stepped into the light, they were all too loud.

hot tears streamed down your face as he four of them stood directly behind Vincent.

the ominous music died down until it was the silence that made your ears feel like they wee bleeding.

the sound that penetrated your ears next was a deep, nightmarish voice. it was freddy.

he raised his claw and placed it to Vincent's neck.

his voce had a metallic sheik to it, and terrified you.

"v-v-v-Vincent....you have been charged with a heinous crime. your punishment is death."

you were screaming your lungs out, strainsing against the ropes that bound you.

"let him go! let him go, you piece of-"

"do you not know of the crimes?" bonnie said in an equally horrifying voice.

you shank back. "n-no! he didn't do anything!"

the four of them laughed, and you knew that sound would haunt you for the rest of your life.

"confess to her," chica said. "confess to your woman."

Vincent swallowed dryly, a bitter chuckle falling from his lips.

"Y/N...i'm probably going to die."

you shook your head helplessly, every nerve in your body screaming at you to get up on that stage and save his ass. because even through he was annoying, and sarcastic, and seemed to have no empathy for others, he'd still somehow captured your heart.

"Y/N, I...before I tell you what I did exactly...I just wanted to tell you that...well, you're alright." the look he gave you revealed the truth behind his words. "i can tolerate you." the look in his eyes was soft, and made your heart melt a little.

'I really like you, Y/N' were the words he just couldn't say.

Freddy's claws began slicing open his throat, not enough to kill him, but enough to cause pain.

he opened his mouth to release a strangled cry, and the robots laughed darkly.

"confess yer sins to the lass." foxy said, digging his hook deep into Vincent's shoulder.

"fine!" he screamed, looking down at you with wide eyes. 

"i killed...five children."

you stared at him in disbelief, wondering what the hell his angle was. this had to be some sick joke.

the animatronics' heads faced the ceiling, and opened their metallic jaws to release what looked to be colored smoke.

eyes wide, you watched as the brown, yellow, purple and red smoke took the form of children, standing before the robots. they all had tears streaming down their faces.

they all opened their mouths and spoke in unison.

"he killed us. we wont let him kill anyone else."

You had to think fast, you knew only that. You stared at the horrific sight, your mind blank.

How? How could he do something like this? How are you supposed to ever trust him again?

damn it, you'll have to think of something later.

"no! I-if you kill him, then it will all be over! he won't suffer like you've suffered!" their heads all turn to look at Vincent in unison. "take me instead! please! it will hurt him like none of you could ever imagine." that last part you were unsure of, but maybe it would convince them.

"we can see into his heart." they said, "there is nothing but darkness. death. sorrow. there is but one spot in his soul where warmth resides. Y O U. gave him warmth."

their faces twisted into something so horrific, no words could ever describe them.

"W E M U S T R I P T H E W A R M T H F R O M H I S S O U L"

the children's forms returned to the animatronics, and they started towards you.

you were crying, Vincent was screaming, strugging in his chair. "don't fucking touch her, you-"

freddy placed his hand over your mouth, and you blacked out.

the last thing you heard was Vincent screaming for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun-dun-dun!!!
> 
> don't worry! the reader is not dead!


End file.
